Bleu
by Plumardise
Summary: AU Blind!Dean ! [DESTIEL] C'est bleu et c'est doux, c'est les yeux et la bouche, le ciel et la mer, c'est reposant et ça calme les jours de déprime.


**Bonsoir ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais me voilà ! J'ai écris un petit OS assez bizarre que je tient d'un dessin Tumblr ou Dean était aveugle et ça m'a vachement inspiré.**

 **J'aurai aimé que ça soit plus long et plus travaillé, mais j'ai l'habitude de publier au premier jet alors voilà !**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, et le côté étrange de la chose !**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer & à bientôt !**

* * *

Il devait être minuit quand Dean s'était assit là, sur le banc. Il faisait frais alors il avait mit sa veste, parce que se taper un rhume en ce moment, c'était vraiment pas la meilleure des idées.

Il faisait noir, mais noir éclairé. Avec du gris, du bleu foncé, à cause de la lumière de la ville, des voitures. Et un peu à cause de la pollution.

Mais ça Dean ne le sait pas.

Dean c'est un peu un genre de Travolta, mais pas dans Grease. Quoi qu'un peu quand même. D'habitude il a sa veste en cuir, du cuir sale et abîmé, elle appartenait à son père. Après avoir appartenu à son grand-père. Bref, elle était pas neuve.

Mais ce soir, Dean avait pas mit sa veste, parce qu'il voulait changer. Et pas seulement changer de veste. Changer de vie.

Il avait jeté les bouteilles. Violemment. Par la fenêtre.

Tout les alcools y étaient passés, et même quelques boîtes de chocolats. Alcoolisées bien sûr, Dean ne jetterai pas de chocolat 'normal' pour le plaisir.

Dean ne fait pas grand-chose pour le plaisir. Parce qu'il a un peu oublié comment être plaisant, plaire.

À force de boire, de fumer et de baiser à droite à gauche, on en oublie d'être plaisant.

Alors Dean a jeté son alcool, a caché ses clopes et a commencé le jus de pamplemousse. Parce que, franchement, le jus d'orange c'est trop cliché.

Et le lait aussi, mais il vous dira que c'est pour son chat.

Si seulement Dean avait un chat.

Donc Dean était là, sur son banc, à essayer de changer sa vie.

Parce que en deux jour il a quand même réussi à boire près de quatre brique de jus de pamplemousse.

C'est beaucoup, deux jours.

Et quand Dean regarde devant lui, vers l'horizon, il trouve ça noir. Pas vraiment parce qu'il fait nuit. Parce qu'il ne fait pas si nuit que ça.

Juste que Dean est aveugle.

Pas aveugle du genre, il voit pas la beauté de la vie, et tout ces trucs de meufs, non-non !

Il est vraiment aveugle !

Les lunettes noires, Ray-ban, s'il-vous plaît. La canne, l'air buté du con qui fait que râler.

Pas sûr que tout les aveugles soient comme ça, mais lui l'est, et Dean est souvent une généralité, selon Dean.

Et il est là, sur son banc, à regarder le fond de ses lunettes sans rien voir. Et il se dit qu'il pourra jamais changer sa vie sans voir le bout de son nez.

Il sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. Il se dit qu'il est brun, mais son frère dit qu'il est châtain, voire blond.

Mais il est con, Sam, parce qu'il sait pas ce que c'est, blond !

Il sait que c'est un jeune clair. Mais le jaune il connaît pas non plus.

Il croit qu'il est grand, mais il se demande souvent ce que veut dire 'être grand' parce que quand il touche son frère, il se dit qu'il est petit. Puis quand il touche Bobby il se dit qu'il est grand.

Puis généralement, il grogne en disant qu'il s'en fous, parce que finalement, _il est minuscule._

Dean essaie d'être heureux. Vraiment. Il essaie de voir la vie en rose, mais pas facile quand on y voit que dalle.

Alors il chante, parce qu'il chante bien, selon les autres. Et il aime s'écouter, parce que écouter les autres c'est chiant, ils parlent de couleurs, de paysages et de trucs qu'il peut pas voir, admirer de ses yeux – verts selon son petit frère – _Mais qu'est-ce que le vert ?_

Du coup il chante du Muse, parce que c'est lent et triste et que Dean est triste, et lent. Lent à comprendre, lent à vivre selon lui.

Mais devant Sam il dira rien, il écoutera de toutes ses forces et serrera la mâchoire le plus discrètement possible en hochant la tête lentement, alors que son Sammy parlera d'abeilles de feuilles, de droit et de café, de Jess ou du mec qu'il a tabassé, de ses cours et sa dernière chemise à carreaux.

L'amour entre Sam et Dean c'est un peu un Kinder surprise mais sans le chocolat et sans la notice.

Des fois ça va, ça vient, ça crie et ça s'insulte. Mais ça finit généralement autour d'une bière, dans un bar homo, ou Sam fera à moitié la gueule et ou Dean matera le barman toute la soirée en charriant son frère sur ses cheveux _Que tu devrais couper Sammy, sérieusement, Jess doit en avoir marre de marcher dess- Aïe ! Ça fait mal connard !_

Et par 'mater' Dean entend pas vraiment, _mater._

Parce qu'il est aveugle.

Mais des fois, Sam semble l'oublier, lui crie après _Dean_! _Dean regarde ça ! Regarde moi ce paysage !_

Et Dean fait comme si il pouvait le voir, ce magnifique paysage, voir les nuances, l'herbe et les coccinelles, la mer et les nuages, il sourit : _Oui Sam, je sais Sam, magnifique Sam._

Alors il se force, parce que Dean sait faire semblant, sait _mentir._

Puis il tourne la tête pour faire genre il mate le cul du barman. Pas sur qu'il soit dans le bon sens, mais Sam ne dit rien, jamais rien, alors Dean continue.

Dean croit que Sam a les cheveux très longs. Mais il n'est pas sur, alors il demande à Sam, qui lui dit avec un ton absolument énervant « Mais non Dean… ils sont juste _normaux »_

Alors Dean se dit qu'il doit être chauve.

Et Sam a les cheveux doux. Et quand il est au soleil, Dean peut presque y voir une pointe de gris. Il sait que c'est du gris parce que Sam le lui a dit. Mais Sam dit plein de choses, Dean est sur qu'il voit du bleu.

Et il aime bien l'idée de voir du bleu. Le bleu a une odeur de sommeil, il est comme cette sensation, d'être dans un lit confortable et de se faire bercer par les bras de la belle Morphée. Il sent la chaleur d'un corps à côté et un drap léger sur sa peau nue.

Dean adore le bleu, et adorerai s'endormir sur le bleu des cheveux de Sam.

Alors quand il est minuit, et que Dean ne voit plus le bleu de Sam, il sort en bas de son appartement et s'assoit dans le parc. Sur un banc en bois écorché de partout, ou il peut toucher des noms, des cœurs et des chiffres.

Il aimerait bien avoir ses chiffres, son nom et des cœurs, sur les bancs.

Il s'assoit, et attends que ça passe, qu'il oublie son obsession du bleu, et continue sa vie comme si la seule couleur qu'il voyait était bien celle qu'il aimait visualiser les soirs de déprime.

Même si c'était sans doute du gris.

Et ce soir, Dean aurait mieux fait de partir, de rester chez lui à broyer du bleu.

Parce que les abrutis semblent être attirés par lui, et ce soir un des plus bleu des abrutis s'assoit à côté de Dean, comme si il en avait le droit, comme si c'était _normal_ de s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

Et Dean le sait parce que cet abruti sens la lavande. La lavande et le sable chaud.

« Hello »

Hello ? Non mais sérieusement ? Si Dean avait pu le voir, il aurait sûrement fermé les yeux d'exaspération.

Dean se fait souvent draguer, par des hommes et des femmes, mais personne ne lui a _jamais dit_ 'hello' pour commencer une conversation. Pas même Sam. Sam préfère l'insulter, ça sonne plus fraternel.

« Salut »

Bah oui, faut bien répondre.

Le silence qui s'installe à Minuit, sur ce banc est vraiment pas naturel.

Ça dure longtemps et Dean se dit qu'il a peut être le visage tourné vers ce con, alors il se met bien droit, comme un piquet.

Histoire d'avoir l'air encore plus stupide.

« Les étoiles brillent ce soir »

C'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation et ça fait peur à Dean, parce que _personne ne sait jamais._ Il ne porte pas de lunette et sa canne est restée en haut, et Dean ne ressemble pas à un aveugle. Pas du tout. Il ressemble à quelqu'un de _normal._

« Je sais. »

Tous des abruti. Un vrai aimant ce Winchester.

Puis c'est quoi d'abord cette technique de drague ? Qui parle _météo_ pour draguer ?

« Non, tu ne sais pas »

Sam dit souvent à son frère qu'il rougit. Mais Dean ne sait ce que c'est de rougir. Il sait juste que ça lui fait chaud aux joues et que ça faire rire la grande perche.

Et là, Dean a vraiment très chaud aux joues.

Il se lève, doucement, et s'en va. Il ne sait pas ou, il ne sait pas comment, mais il s'en va.

Évidemment, sans sa canne, sans ses lunettes et sans cette putain de vue, Dean ne sait pas ou il est, ou est son appartement. Dean est perdu, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment les étoiles brillent ce soir.

Il entend les pas de Lavande et accélère, pas question que cet idiot lui fasse chauffer les joues plus que de raison.

« Hé ! Attends, je ne voulais pas que tu partes »

Et Dean ralenti, parce que tout le monde souhaite toujours qu'il parte. Et que cet idiot n'a pas intérêt à être l'exception.

« Hé, ralenti, tu vas te faire écraser ! »

Dean soupire fort, s'écoute soupirer et soupire encore, s'arrête et attend.

Lavande est silencieux mais il l'entend parce qu'il a eu toute sa vie pour entendre les silences.

« Je suis Castiel »

Castiel. Ça sonne bleu.

« Et moi je suis aveugle. »

« Je sais »

Si Dean était fou, il aurait senti la main de Castiel s'emboîter doucement à la sienne, mais Dean n'est pas fou, et pourtant il sent la main de Castiel s'emboîter à la sienne, et ça lui fait _chaud._

« Allons boire un café »

Castiel l'emmène boire un café, Dean l'entend sourire et sent sa main se resserrer sur la sienne, alors il le suit, un peu parce que tout doit changer et un peu parce que ça se passe _maintenant._

Et Castiel lui parle des étoiles.

« Les étoiles, c'est plus.. Comme du bleu. C'est reposant et c'est calme, c'est doux et ça brille fort. Ça éclaire les rue, la planète et l'espace entier. »

Et Dean l'écoute avec sa main dans la sienne, la café chaud dans l'autre. Il l'écoute parler de l'herbe aussi, du vert de ses yeux qui sont comme le froid d'un brouillard et la chaleur de son café, de sa main et de ses joues toutes rouges.

« Et tes yeux, à toi, de quelle couleurs ils sont ? »

« Bleu »

Si Dean pouvait voir Castiel, il le verrait bleu, avec ses yeux brillants. Il le verrait comme le corps nu à côté du siens lorsqu'il se laisse bercer dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
